


Alone

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

He can’t stop looking. Knows Dean just thinks it’s worry, it’s _normal_.

He watches the line of Dean’s throat as he drinks his coffee, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel, his tongue as it swipes across his lip. And he wants. He wants so badly to reach over and touch, wants to bite that exposed skin, taste his sweat.

But Dean is just as distant as the moon, untouchable.

He doesn’t know how to get rid of it, how to not think this way. Doesn’t know how not to think of Dean’s body whenever he touches his dick. And it never goes away.

Dean goes out at night, leaves him alone and he wishes he were out there with him, in place of whatever girl he finds, wants to know what they feel. He curls his hand around himself and imagines Dean, jerks himself rough and fast, until he comes with Dean’s name on his lips.

Alone, as always.

*


End file.
